L'Amour avec un grand A
by CamDel
Summary: Contenu potentiellement dangereux. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à gambader dans un champs de petites fleurs en portant des couettes roses, ne lisez pas. A vos risques et périls. OS Mihawk x Zoro /!\ Ramassis d'absurdités.


**Pairing** : Mihawk x Zoro

**Rated** : K+ Pour cause de... pas grand chose en fait.

**Note(s) de l'auteur** : ça m'a prise comme ça, d'un seul coup. Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est assez déstabilisant. Mais j'ai pas pu m'endormir tant que c'était pas écrit. C'est plutôt court, mais vu le contenu, mieux vaut que ça soit court.

PS : "L'histoire" se déroule pendant la séparation des deux ans.

* * *

><p>Zoro se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Sa décision était prise. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il se posait cette même et unique question. Trois longs jours qu'il se demandait s'il fallait oui ou non lui parler. Mais parler avec « Œil de Faucon » n'était pas chose aisée. Un seul regard suffisait à vous faire passer toute envie de conversation. Zoro se rassit devant son assiette. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas une grande conversation… Mais il en perdait l'appétit, et même le sommeil ! Lui, le grand Roronoa Zoro perdait le sommeil ! C'en était trop. Il tapa du poing sur la table et se releva, avant de sortir en trombe de la salle à manger. Perona, elle, l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds, et finit par se dire qu'il lui manquait vraiment une case à ce bretteur marin. Puis elle se replongea dans ses pensées peuplées de fantômes et de beaux jeunes hommes dans la force de l'âge, torses nus et suicidaires.<p>

Zoro courait dans les couloirs du sinistre manoir dans lequel vivait son maître. Les portes défilaient et se ressemblaient, au point que notre cher bretteur passa six fois dans le même couloir et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il finit tout de même par arriver dans la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle Mihawk l'attendait tous les matins depuis bientôt un an. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, salua son maître et inspira à fond.

- J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à vous dire.

- Je sais.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Je sais. C'est tout.

- On pourrait peut-être en parler, non ?

- Oui.

- … Maintenant ?

- Non. Rejoins-moi sur la plage dans une heure.

Comme par miracle ou par enchantement, Zoro trouva du premier coup la plage, et arriva donc bien avant Mihawk. Il faisait les cent pas en se disant qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Il était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella de l'autre bout de la plage.

- Zoro !

Il tourna sa tête au ralenti en direction de cette voix qui hantait ses rêves. Il était là, beau, merveilleux et il émanait de sa présence quelque chose de presque divin. N'écoutant que son cœur, Zoro se mit à courir sur la plage de sable blanc, pendant que le soleil se couchait au large, teintant le ciel de dégradés de rose. Le Capitaine Corsaire se mit lui aussi à courir vers son élève, et les deux hommes se rejoignirent comme au ralenti, entourés de petites fleurs roses et sur fond de « Loving You ». Ils finirent par arriver l'un en face de l'autre et joignirent leurs mains pour tournoyer quelques secondes sur l'étendue de sable fin. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, savourant cet instant d'infini bonheur.

- Mihawk ! Il faut que je te dise… que je t'aime ! Depuis le premier jour où mon regard a croisé le tien, je brûle d'amour et mon cœur se consume pour celui d'un autre qui ne m'appartient pas.

- Zoro ! Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce jour béni où nos mains sont enfin réunies ! Je t'aime, comme un fou, comme un soldat, et même comme une star de cinéma ! Aimons-nous, sans nous soucier ce que pensent les autres, car seul notre bonheur mutuel importe.

- Oui ! Aimons-nous, sur une étoile ou sur un oreiller, au fond d'un train ou dans un vieux grenier…

- Dans un avion ou sur le pont d'un bateau ! Oh, Zoro…

- Mihawk…

Et leurs lèvres amoureuses se joignirent dans un baiser qui scellait leur serment d'amour, alors que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons à l'horizon et que des violons remplaçaient la chanson qui touchait à sa fin. Les pétales de rose continuaient de virevolter dans l'air, tandis que nos deux amants retournaient vers le manoir, main dans la main, en sautillant comme les deux jeunes amoureux qu'ils étaient. Ils se marièrent et eurent

* * *

><p>L'auteur n'est malheureusement pas dans la capacité de vous fournir la fin de cette merveilleuse histoire d'amour,<p>

pour cause d'assassinat frauduleux à grands coups de sabres.

Une enquête est en cours pour déterminer les auteurs de ce crime affreux.

Merci de votre compréhension.

...

Mais elle reviendra prochainement avec des histoires plus sérieuses, promis. Celle là, c'était plus un truc... tout à fait absurde, un délire d'une heure du matin.

Un petite review pour la soutenir mentalement ? (Elle en a besoin)


End file.
